1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can discharged and recharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery has been used for a small electronic device that can be carried, like a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity battery has been used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid vehicle and the like, or a large-capacity power storage device.
In recent years, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolytic solution having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured as a large-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be able to be used to drive a motor of a device requiring high power, for example, an electric car and the like. The rechargeable battery may be formed as a cylinder, a square, and the like.
When the rechargeable battery is charged or discharged, if a current of more than a normal value is charged or discharged, explosion or ignition of the rechargeable battery may be generated.
Here, damage to the rechargeable battery by the abnormal current may be prevented by a fuse installed between the electrode and the terminal.
That is, the fuse installed between the electrode and the terminal is disconnected when the abnormal current is generated.
When flow of the current between the electrode and the terminal is disconnected, the rechargeable battery enters a floating (neutral) state thereby preventing damage to the rechargeable battery.
However, the electrode of the rechargeable battery may be damaged by an arc or heat generated when the fuse is broken by the abnormal current.
Also, if the fuse contacts other elements of the rechargeable battery, when the abnormal current passes the fuse, an abnormal operation in which the fuse is broken at a temperature that is higher or lower than a predetermined temperature for the fuse to be broken may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.